Ballroom Blitz
Ballroom Blitz (Bombardeo en la Sala de Baile) es una canción interpretada por la banda Sweet (o The Sweet), utilizada en el episodio Gracias a Dios es Martes. El tema lo reproduce Sombra Cool con su reproductor al momento de que los Fantasmas de los Anfitriones del Parkside Lux empiezan una competencia de baile contra Mordecai, Rigby y Eileen. Sobre el tema Es un sencillo del álbum Desolation Boulevard, escrita por ''Nicky Chinn y ''Mike Chapman e interpretada originalmente por el grupo de rock inglés Sweet. La canción fue lanzada como single en 1973, alcanzando el 1° Puesto en Australia y el Nº 2 en las listas de singles del Reino Unido. En USA alcanzó el éxito en 1975, llegando al 5to Puesto. La canción está inspirada en un incidente ocurrido en 1973, cuando al estar actuando el grupo en el Gran Salón en Kilmarnock, Escocia, fueron expulsados del escenario por un aluvión de botellas. Letra Inglés Are you ready, steve? aha. andy? yeah! mick? ok. alright, fellas, let's go! oh it's been getting so hard livin' with the things you do to me, aha oh my dreams are getting so strange i'd like to tell you everything i see oh, i see a man at the back as a matter of fact his eyes are red as the sun and a girl in the corner let no one ignore her 'cause she thinks she's the passionate one oh, yeah, it was like lightning, everybody was frightening and the music was soothing, and they all started grooving yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah and the man at the back said everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz and the girl in the corner said boy, i wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz. i'm reaching out for something touching nothing's all i ever do oh, i softly call you over when you appear there's nothing left of you, aha now the man in the back is ready to crack as he raises his hands to the sky and the girl in the corner is ev'ryone's mourner she could kill you with a wink of her eye oh yeah, it was electric, so frightfully hectic and the band started leaving, 'cause they all stopped breathing yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah and the man at the back said everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz and the girl in the corner said boy, i wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz ballroom blitz. oh yeah, it was like lightning, everybody was frightening and the music was soothing, and they all started grooving yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah and the man at the back said everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz and the girl in the corner said boy, i wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz. it's it's a ballroom blitz, it's it's a ballroom blitz it's it's a ballroom blitz, yeah, it's a ballroom blitz Español (Video) thumb|left|338px Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la Vida Real